The Day Heero Lost It Revised
by Kinel Ozoa
Summary: A fan fic I wrote a couple of years back, then got bad writers block on. But it's back, with more footage and less errors!


Well it's been a couple of years since I wrote this, and I decided why not re vamp it? Add new footage and fix all the errors I can! I've gotten better at spelling over time lets see if I do better on the writing part! Oh, just to warn ahead this is kinda a fic that basically takes the stereotypes of each character and pushes them to the limit, but sometimes stereotypes can be fun to mess with!!  
  
"The Day Heero Lost It."  
  
Trunkz  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
On a sunny bright looking day, Heero was driving to work in a crappy 200-year-old station wagon. On the way he picked up Duo who had just ate his breakfast,  
maple syrup with a little pancakes. He hopped into the car and Heero started driving again. Duo started poking Heero for no apparent reason. "Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke," Duo said continuously. Heero started to get a little angry but let it go.  
  
  
When they finally reached the office they parked beside Wufei who was just exiting his car. Heero noticed Wufei looking at Duo and braced himself for the speech he hears from Wufei to Duo EVERY morning. "Weakling, why must you get so hyper? It's unjust to the people working in this fine office. Its injustice I say. Have you no pride!? Are you mentally deranged!?" Wufei nearly screamed. Heero wasn't in the mood to deal with this. Duo simply said nothing and started poking Wufei, "Poke, poke, poke, poke!!!" Wufei was seeing red and a vein on his fore head became a little more noticeable. But he was ready to murder Duo when he started pulling on his rat-tail trying to swing on it. "THAT'S IT!!!" Wufei screamed and ran off.  
  
  
Heero was about to enter preventer's HQ when he heard a gun shot. He turned around to see Wufei pointing a gun at Duo who was running around in circles laughing like a mad man. He disregarded this and went inside, it never goes further than that anyway. On the way to his desk he saw Milliardo glaring at him, "Is he still angry about that date with Relena I missed six months ago?" he asked himself. On his way to his desk he ran into Trowa who was carrying a rather large pile of paper work. He felt sorry for his comrade to have to look through all of that, but his pity for Trowa was put to a halt when he watched Trowa thrust the paper work into his own hands. "What the hell is this!?" He asked a little angry with Trowa. "Une told me to give this to you when I saw you," Trowa said in the lifeless manner he was best known for and walked off.  
  
  
When he sat down at his desk he pressed the button to boot up his computer, it didn't start. Heero started to growl at the PC while giving it the most gruesome death glare he could muster. He kicked it as hard as he could and suddenly sparks started shooting out the back. He moved back and rubbed his temples. "Its not even an hour into the day..." He said to himself silently. He then got up and started walking towards the door planning to have an early lunch but he needed to go into Une's office and tell her to have his computer fixed.  
  
  
As he opened the door to his superior's office he noticed Une yelling into the phone about Duo and Wufei. "I DON'T CARE!! GET THEM HERE NOW!!" Une  
screamed into the receiver then hung up. "Heero, where the hell is that paper work!?!?" Une yelled. "I need my computer fixed," He said in his normal monotone. Une sighed, "Fine, I'll send someone to do that." Heero then started towards the door. "Oh Heero, Duo and Wufei destroyed a small amount of cars, If you see them tell them to get there asses back here......AND GET THAT DAMN PAPER WORK DONE!!!" Une told Heero. "Fine," Heero said.

He then started to walk out of the building as quickly as he could so he could avoid running into more problems but all of the sudden Milliardo jumped in front of him wearing an old Japanese outfit holding a long Japanese sword in his hand. "You have insulted my family's honor!! I challenge you to a duel!!" he proclaimed then Noin walked by and pulled Milliardo (We'll just call him Zechs from now on, it's shorter.) off by the ear. Heero sighed then said "It was only a matter of time before he went over the edge..." then he growled noticing that he was now to the point of talking to himself. As he continued walking he wondered if it was normal for his eye to be twitching like it was.  
  
As Heero started towards his car he noticed Wufei and Duo in Wufei's car currently obstructing the view of his own. He saw Duo look at him and yell "AHHH! YOU SAID HIS NAME 3 TIMES WUFEI HE'S HERE!!!" Wufei's head snapped up and a look of panic uncharacteristically plastered itself on his face while he fumbled to start his car and speed off revealing a whole parking lot full of destroyed cars including a crappy 200-year-old station wagon. Heero saw his car then something just snapped. 

All the feelings of the way the last 40 minutes of his life had been worse than the war hit him hard. Finally breaking under the stress he shouted "OMAE O KOROSU!!!!" He then took out his gun and started shooting the remains of his car. Then walked inside to his computer, reloaded his gun and emptied it on the poor machine. "Umm...e...excuse me s...sir?" the computer repair man asked, Heero ignored him, picked up his paper work and wadded half of it up. He then walked to Trowa's desk and somehow managed to fit that wad in his mouth. Trowa just blinked at him as Heero walked off with a mad, sadistic smile on his face.  
  
He stepped in Une's office, sat the other half of the paper work on her desk, took out a lighter and set it ablaze. "What the hell are you doing Yuy!?" Une shouted grabbing a fire extinguisher to put the fire out. However Heero was already gone with Lady Une's car keys. Out in the parking lot Heero jumped into her car which had managed to avoid the destruction and sped off into the direction Wufei and Duo had driven in. Unbeknowst to him his mortal enemy clad in new Samurai armor (with helmet to protect his ears) grinned evilly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Their, now that I have more ideas to work off a second chapter should come easier. I still don't know quiet how to start it off but I'll figure something out. Ofcourse I'm more than open to sudjestions! Thanks for reading!  
  
Trunkz


End file.
